Putting one's hair into a bun is a difficult and time-consuming process. Getting one's hair to stay tightly wrapped in a bun over a period of time is difficult. The difficultly of forming a hair bun and getting it to stay tightly wrapped over a period of time changes with thinner or thicker hair. Decorating one's hair, that has been put into a hair bun, with jewels, beads, feathers or other objects that are appropriately placed in or on the hair to achieve a particular pattern or look is difficult and time consuming. Ensuring a hair bun-forming product is not easily seen through one's hair, over an extended period of time, is difficult. Making a hair bun of a smaller or larger size is difficult. Ensuring a hair bun does not physically cause pain when forming, wearing or removing is difficult. Ensuring a hair bun remains tightly wrapped over time, without the use of bobby pins or other hairpin devices, is difficult. Ensuring one can easily get curls or depth to one's hair after the removal of a hair bun device is difficult. Ensuring a hair bun can be made for both long and shorter shoulder length hair is difficult.
No current hair bun forming process meets all of the needs of a consumer including: easy and fast formation; easy and fast addition of decorative elements; ability to tightly hold together for a period of time; ability to tightly hold together for a period of time without the use of bobby pins or other hairpin devices; ability to hide formation materials; ability to form different bun sizes; painless formation, usage and removal; and ability to accommodate the thickness of one's hair to ensure hair buns made with both thick and thin hair tightly hold together for a period of time.
There are many issues preventing current hair bun processes from meeting consumer needs. Some of the issues include: devices with processes that have too many or too complex parts and/or steps; lack of attached or attachable decorative elements or parts that can be incorporated into a device or process; lack of properties incorporated within the materials of a device or process that compress the hair or hair bun ensuring hold; and lack of a process for enabling different sized hair buns.
However, even with these issues, women prefer hair buns for their versatility. They look professional at work. They look fancy and can be worn when going out. They make exercising easier by keeping long hair out of the eyes. In fact, some sports, like ballet dancing, require hair buns.
There is a need in the market to reduce the effort and shorten the amount of time necessary to form a hair bun that remains in place for an extended period of time. There is a need to reduce the amount of time needed to have decorative elements incorporated into or next to a hair bun. There is a need to reduce the time needed to make a smaller or larger sized hair bun. There is a need to hide formation materials used to form a hair bun. There is a need to limit hair being pulled or skin pinched reducing or negating physical pain. There is a need to produce a hair bun that remains tightly wrapped without regard for hair thickness. There is a need to produce a hair bun that remains tightly wrapped without the use of bobby pins or other hairpin devices. There is a need to easily facilitate the formation of curls and depth in one's hair after the removal of a hair bun device.